Como Te Extraño
by NeSLY
Summary: Siempre me preguntare: ¿Que va a pasar al final cuando el destino me alcance y se de cuenta que yo no he sido mas que un cobarde que no tuvo el valor para hacer ese viaje contigo? Que por miedo a la gente acabe siendo solo tu amigo"


Como Te Extraño

**Como Te Extraño**

"_**Siempre me preguntare…"**_

-Sasuke…- el pelinegro levantó la mirada con tranquilidad posándola sobre el rubio quien lo miraba atentamente, con una lentitud algo extraña lo vio estirar su mano hacia el –ven conmigo- Sasuke siempre habia tenido en claro muchas cosas y entre ellas estaba que Naruto nunca pedia algo de esa manera tan pasiva, de esa manera tan dependiente que en vez de petición parecia un ruego escondido entre el orgullo.

Naruto sabia muy bien lo difícil que era para Sasuke tomar una decisión, su corazón en realidad esperaba que el menor de los hermanos aceptara su mano y se marcharan juntos, pero el sabia que el corazón era un estupido que no sabia nada de la vida y que vivia en una constante fantasia, mas su razón le gritaba a los cuatro vientos que Sasuke no lo haría, Sasuke no se movería

El de ojos negros se dejó perder en el de azules, por varios segundos se dejó engañar intentando creer en una realidad que el sabia que no existia y que provocaba a un mas dolor, escapar era una palabra tan fácil, huir era de cobardes es lo que siempre habia escuchado, pero… ¿se aplicaba de igual forma cuando huias con la persona que amabas para evitar que los separaran?

Una opresión apagada se formo en su pecho y sintió sus ojos nublarse síntoma de empezar a mostrar debilidad tal y como lo habia hecho estos ultimos dias cuando su padre le comunico lo de Naruto, sin embargo en esta ocacion ya no lo iba a hacer, una sola palabra salió de sus labios, una sola decisión, una sola negación.

-no-

"_**¿Qué habría sido de mi si hubiese tomado el tren?"**_

Naruto agacho la cabeza ya previniendo aquella respuesta, no en vano conocia a Sasuke de toda la vida, sabia lo que le iba a decir, si antes no habia hecho nada ¿Qué le hacia pensar que ahora realmente lo haria? Pero no lo culpaba y mucho menos lo odiaba, es mas… hasta cierto punto lo entendia –esta bien Sasuke- musito con cierta debilidad, sabia que en su lugar el quizas hiciera lo mismo –sera como tu quieras-

Involuntariamente una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, no le gustaba llorar por que esa angustia que rodeaba el corazon en esos momentos era casi insoportable, a veces el dolor es tan grande que se vuelve insoportable, ademas el tener recuerdos tristes, hacia que tu mente trajera recuerdos aun mas dolorosos que solo te provocaban mas sufrimiento, por eso Naruto no lloraba, por eso Naruto evitaba llorar, por eso Naruto siempre tenia una sonrisa en los labios.

-adios Sasuke- dibujo una falsa sonrisa en su rostro, no queria que esa fuera su ultima imagen ante Sasuke pero sabia que no habia otra que pudiera mostrar en esos momentos, prefería dejarlo con una sonrisa falsa en los labios que con una lagrima cayendo.

El Uchiha pudo ver al menor tomar sus maletas con tranquilidad, Sasuke había pasado noche enteras intentando buscar una solución, lo que Sasuke no sabia era que la solución se la acababa de ofrecer Naruto, pero el la había rechazado, el rubio le dio la espalda para poder ingresar al vagón y el simplemente se quedó ahí viendolo con cierta tristeza –Naruto…-

"**Aquel vagón del amor que solo pasa una vez"**

Lo observó perderse entre la gente y no le quedó mas que distraer el dolor punzante que sentia en su pecho, apretando sus puños, intentando que sus manos dolieran mas que su corazón pero aun asi sabia que eso no sucedería, el sonido del tren dispuesto a ponerse en marcha lo alertó, el corazón saltó intentando que el pelinegro lo escuchara por una vez en su vida, y entonces la desesperación hizo presencia en Sasuke.

Tomó un poco de aire y empezó abrirse paso entre la gente hasta intentar llegar al rubio, supuestamente el amor en todas sus expresiones estaba bien, no importa a quien ames si lo haces con el corazón dicen ¡malditos hipócritas! ¿Por qué llenarles la cabeza con ideas tontas desde el principio? Para que a la primera prueba de amor siempre lo rechacen ¿Por qué si el amaba a Naruto? ¿Por qué eso estaba mal? ¿No se suponia que el amor en todas sus expresiones estaban bien?

"**Si me hubiese dejado llevar por lo que un dia me dijo" **

+-FB-+

_-Sasuke…- __la voz del rubio salió nerviosa y hasta cierto punto acongojada, el sabia perfectamente que lo que estaba a punto de compartir con su mejor amigo no era algo en lo que la mayoría de la gente catalogaba como 'normal' pero era su amigo y sintiera lo que sintiera debía comprenderlo ¿no? –yo…-_

_-¿Qué sucede Naruto? Habla de una vez- el mayor arrugó el entrecejo no molesto, sino mas bien cansado de que el rubio continuara hablando a medias, moviendo constantemente sus manos, y tartamudeando de vez en cuando, Naruto no era ningún tímido y esta actitud tan nueva en el, sinceramente lo preocupaba _

_-Sasuke… tu y yo hemos sido amigos desde siempre ¿verdad?- el pelinegro aun cruzado de brazos solamente asintió mientras vio al Uzumaki soltar un suspiro, sabia que no era de calma ni mucho menos, sabia que era por que estaba a punto de confesarle una verdad –pues yo no puedo seguir siéndolo- Sasuke solo frunció el ceño esta vez si molesto, Naruto solamente lo miro a los ojos –porque me he enamorado de ti-_

_Decir que el tiempo se detuvo sería absurdo, pero para Sasuke por varios segundos se quedó sin palabras, no habia ninguna de sus tan tipicas frases mordaces, no habia ironia, no habia miedo, no habia rechazo, simplemente habia intriga, sus brazos hasta hace unos momentos cruzados se soltaron y quedaron cada uno a un lado de su cuerpo… si las cosas eran asi, entonces… ¿Qué era lo que sentia el?_

+-FB-+

"**Al oido aquel fulano de tal que le llamaban Cúpido "**

+FB-+

_Por esa noche, tan solo por una noche quiso hacer lo que quería, lo que sentía, no supo cuando su cuerpo se movió lo unico que alcanzó a sentir fue el aire moviendo un poco de sus cabellos mientras el se acercaba a su amigo y colocaba sus manos en el cuello moreno del rubio atrayendolo hacia el un beso, no sentia nada mas que los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos moviendose con cierto temor, no escucho nada mas que el pequeño gemido que afloró de los labios del otro cuando lo beso por sorpresa, sin palabras de por medio._

_Se dejó llevar por las palpitaciones aceleradas de su propio corazón, arrastrando sentimientos ocultos, convirtiendo los pocos minutos en hora para ellos, ser conciente ¿para que? Cuando te dejas llevar por los sentimientos, cuando escapas de tu realidad por unos segundos, cuando eres feliz unos momentos, todo vale la pena._

_-¿me amas?- pregunto inseguro de sus palabras el rubio dejando que su ahora pecho desnudo se apegara a las costillas del Uchiha quien lo miró directamente a los ojos_

_-creo que si…-_

_-¿crees?- Sasuke solamente sonrió y unió sus manos con las de Naruto formando un apreciable contraste, la piel morena Naruto y la piel blanca de Sasuke_

_-estoy seguro- y sonrió._

+-FB-+

"**Siempre me preguntare…"**

Corrió con fuerza y chocándose varias veces entre las personas, sin siquiera dar una disculpa se alejaba, olvidando por completo que siempre debia ser educado y amable, se abrió camino de vez en cuando bruscamente, mirando de un lado a otro, mirando en cada lado y haciendo girar a un par de personas confundiéndolos con el ojiazul, detuvo sus pasos abruptamente al divisarlo a un par de metros de distancia mientras subia una de sus maletas en un pequeño espacio que habia sobre el que suponia sería su asiento.

-¡Naruto!-

El rubio giró casi de inmediato como si hubiera estado esperando escuchar esa voz desde siempre, y Sasuke podía asegurar que pudo ver unas lagrimas quedarse colgando en el aire al momento que Naruto giró tan rapidamente, y un sentimiento de culpa se formó en su pecho al ver la mejilla izquierda del menor, mejilla que aun se encontraba un tanto amoratada.

"**¿Que va a pasar al final cuando el destino me alcance?" **

+-FB-+

_Posó sus manos en las caderas de Naruto uniendo sus cuerpos, le regalo una pequeña sonrisa al rubio y se acercó a sus labios para poder besarlo, Naruto entendía que la unica persona que habia visto esa sonrisa era el, cerró los ojos y permitió que sus lenguas empezaran a danzar en un maravilloso juego de pasión en el que ya ambos se reconocían._

_La puerta se abrió abruptamente y ambos se separaron con cierto temor en los ojos, frente a ellos estaba el hombre al cual le debian mucho, pero al cual al mismo tiempo temian, del cual no deseaban conocer su peor lado, pero sabian que tal vez ese momento habia llegado._

_-pero… ¡¿Qué creen que estan haciendo?!-_

_-Fu…Fugaku-san…- la voz de Naruto tembló y sus manos comenzaron a reflejar su temor casi involuntariamente_

_-¿para eso te abri las puertas de mi casa Naruto?- siseó con rabia acercandose amenazador al menor quien instintivamente retrocedió un paso chocandose con el escritorio tras su espalda alcanzando a sostenerse de el, sin embargo Sasuke no se movió._

_-Fugaku-san…- susurró débilmente como temiendo que al alzar demasiado la voz su débil barrera de protección se rompiera, pero Naruto pronto descubrió que aquello no sirvió_

_-¡cállate!- abofeteó casi con crueldad la mejilla izquierda del ojiazul quien giró sosteniéndola con sus brazos temblorosos y el corazón latiendo a mil_

_-¡padre!- Sasuke escuchó el sonido de la mano de su padre al chocar con la piel de Naruto y en ese momento por fin pudo salir de su estupefacción._

_Intento acercarse al rubio pero el brazo de su padre se interpuso de inmediato –ve a tu habitación Sasuke- sin embargo el pelinegro menor no se movió –Sasuke- miró a su hijo y vió como este miraba fijamente al ojiazul quien le devolvía la mirada expectante lo que iba a hacer –no me desobedezcas Sasuke- y entonces el pelinegro levantó la mirada observando los ojos de su padre y moviendo su cuerpo casi automáticamente. Y ahí lo dejo, dejó a Naruto, con aquel hombre al que el tanto temía._

+-FB-+

"**Y se de cuenta que yo he sido solo un cobarde" **

+-FB-+

_Cerró la puerta tras de si, pero no se movió no por que deseara escuchar la conversación, sino por que sus piernas simplemente ya no le respondía -cuando tus padres fallecieron, yo acepte cuidar de ti y tratarte como a un hijo puesto que eras el mejor amigo de Sasuke…- aun arrimado en la puerta cerró los ojos, la voz de su padre de por su era cruel –pero jamas permitiré que un muchachito que no tiene clara sus preferencias este cerca de uno de mis hijos y mucho menos que intente siquiera confundirlo- cada palabra del hombre era cada vez mas cruel, despreciativa, despectiva._

_-el amor no es malo Fugaku-san- habló secamente el rubio aun sin mover la mano de su mejilla y con la mirada ahora en cualquier otra parte que no fuera el hombre frente a el_

_-esto no es amor- giró para poder abrir la puerta de la habitación y salir de ahí, pero se detuvo para mirar una vez mas al ojiazul quien obviamente luchaba por no cambiar su expresión por una de tristeza –recoge tus cosas- y pudo ver como este claramente levantaba la mirada un poco acuosa_

_-¿como?- musitó con debilidad sintiendo los ojos arderle con mas intensidad_

_-mañana mismo te enviare a estudiar al extranjero, aun tienes quince años y yo estoy a tu cargo asi que no te quiero ver NUNCA mas cerca de alguno de mis hijos, a partir de hoy no importa lo que hagas con tu vida, mientras mi familia no este involucrada- aseveró su mirada y giro para poder salir –hoy acabas de perder otra familia- y sin volver a mirar atrás cerró la puerta._

_Fugaku Uchiha había sido criado bajo enseñadazas que respetaban a una antigua moral, para el lo que acababa de ver estaba rotundamente mal, no existía lo intermedio, solo lo bueno y lo malo, se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación del menor de sus hijos, sabia que Sasuke lo habia escuchado todo, cada desprecio, cada amenaza, cada determinación, pero no le importó mejor así, sabia que Sasuke le temía._

+-FB-+

"**Que no tuve el valor para hacer ese viaje contigo"**

Los ojos de Naruto se llenaron de una breve esperanza que murió casi al instante en el que vio a Sasuke empezar a agachar la cabeza, arrepentido de haber subido al vagón en un estúpido impulso, arrepentido de haber subido a hacer, algo que obviamente no estaba dispuesto a hacer.

-lo siento- no se atrevió a mirarlo una vez mas a los ojos, solamente mordió su labio inferior –lo siento tanto Naruto- cerró sus ojos por un par de segundos y giró dispuesto a marcharse debia aprender a no hacer cosas impulsivamente el desear las cosas no hace que de repente se hagan realidad y el lo sabia, lo sabia desde siempre, entonces ¿Por qué había actuado tan impulsivamente? ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo ir? ¿Por qué se odiaba tanto?

-Sasuke- la voz tranquila de Naruto lo hizo detenerse –dile a tu padre que le agradezco de corazón todo lo que ha hecho por mi en estos años- el pelinegro solamente atinó a mirar de soslayó al menor quien le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa con su cabeza levemente inclinada, sin embargo no pudo decir nada mas y salió corriendo del lugar.

"_le agradezco todo menos esto que nos esta haciendo… Sasuke_" los pensamientos del rubio murieron en sus labios mientras veía al Uchiha bajar del vagón, de cierta forma lo comprendía mas que temor a su padre lo que impulsaba al Uchiha a dejarlo ir era miedo a perder a su familia y aunque doliera lo entendía, por que el no habia tenido a la suya a su lado.

"**Que por miedo a la gente acabé siendo solo tu amigo"**

La voz algo grave de un hombre anunció que e tren iba a salir y Sasuke en contra de sus propios impulsos levantó la mirada para ver como Naruto lo observaba con atención, como intentando grabar cada rasgo del menor de los Uchiha, tenia sus dos manos sobre la pequeña ventana que los separaba, pero el ojiazul era conciente de que algo mas que una ventana los separaba.

El tren comenzó a andar con aparente lentitud, Sasuke solamente se quedó ahí viendo como poco a poco la imgen de Naruto se alejaba aun con sus dos manos sobre la pequeña ventana –T e- el menor comenzó a mover sus labios con lentitud dispuesto a que pudiera entenderlo –a m o- le regaló una ultima sonrisa y el ahora rapido andar del tren hizo desaparecer la imagen de Naruto ante los ojos de Sasuke.

"**Que habría sido de mi si tu estuvieras aquí"**

-eres un cobarde-

-¿y tu que sabes?-

-que te vas a arrepentir- Itachi salió de la habitación de su hermano azotando la puerta con fuerza y a los pocos segundos se pudo escuchar como un carro salia de la mansión Uchiha dejando completamente solo al menor

Odiaba su vida, odiaba su soledad, odiaba los constantes reproches de su hermano, odiaba la ultima sonrisa que le habia regalado Naruto, odiaba su propia cobardía, se odiaba asi mismo y sabia que era cuestión de tiempo para que su alma se oscureciera por completo dejándolo en un despojo de frialdad que es la supuesta perfección Uchiha a la cual Itachi obviamente estaba dispuesto a rechazar.

"**Pintando mi vida gris con el color de tus caricias"**

Y fue cuestión de tiempo para que ello pasara, dos meses después Itachi se fue, dejándolo en mas soledad todavía no lo sabia muy bien, pero según la noche anterior y por los gritos a aquel suceso habia sido por un chico llamado Deidara, suspiró con cierta angustia y continuó con su mirada fija en el libro que en ese momento tenia en sus manos, mirándolo sin leer, tal y como era su vida ahora, mirando si ver, respirando sin vivir.

Fugaku pasó a su lado mirándolo con atención y Sasuke pudo notarlo sin tener la necesidad de levantar la mirada, podía sentar como le quemaba la espalda, había tenido la oportunidad de marcharse con Naruto y olvidarse de todo sin embargo había antepuesto todo al rubio y ya no podía echarse para atrás.

"**Que habría sido de mi, de haber tenido el valor para subir"**

-La Nueva Estrella del Cine Uzumaki Naruto esta a punto de estrenar su nueva película con el mayor éxito garantizado, nuestra estrella juvenil de moda, nos demuestra día con día que su éxito no es cosa de momento y que realmente este maravilloso muchacho promete mucho, según nuestros informantes se nos acaba de informar que nuestra joven promesa acaba de firmar un contrato como imagen de una cadena de ropa deportiva muy famosa en el mundo, y como pequeño dato señores y señoras se ha confirmado el hecho de que nuestro príncipe de ojos azules ya tiene pareja, el unico problema es que aun no se ha revelado el nombre de dicho personaje y cambiando un poco de tema sobre su nueva película que trata sobre…-

Sasuke apagó abruptamente el televisor y lanzó muy lejos de el el control del mismo apartándolo de su mano y de su vista, llevo las manos a su rostro y apoyó sus codos sobre las rodillas intentando evitar que sus emociones lo dominaran, cinco años habian pasado ya desde la ultima que lo vió y lo dejó marchar lejos de el, cinco largos años desde que habia sufrido su ausencia.

No sabia como pero desde hace un par de años o un poco mas, habia ido al cine y se había sorprendido al ver al rubio con su radiante sonrisa en una de las carteleras de cine, y su sorpresa fue mas al confirmar el nombre de Naruto en el reparto, desde ahí no lo habia dejado de ver, casi en todo en comerciales, como imagen profesional, saliendo en series como participación especial, o protagonizando películas, los críticos decían que a pesar de no ser un profesional tenia un gran talento eso sin contar con su belleza que había sido también una gran catapulta en su carrera.

Apretó con fuerza los ojos evitando que las lágrimas brotaran en algún momento y traicionaran su fuerza, escuchó la puerta de la mansión sonar y de inmediato intento fingir como ya se le había hecho costumbre, que estaba bien.

"**En aquel tren del amor, que llegó una vez en la vida"**

'Esta usted cordialmente invitado a la unión Matrimonial de Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura'

Arrugó con molestia la invitación y la lanzó muy lejos de el, suspiró con cansancio y aspiró un poco de aire guardando todas sus expresiones mostrando una cara de frialdad tal cual lo había hecho ya durante siete años, desde que se había marchado el rubio, sabia que antes no es que fuera muy expresivo, pero por lo menos no era un témpano de hielo como lo era ahora ¿Cómo Sakura podía casarse con el cuando nunca le había demostrado el mas mínimo interés por ella?

Se levantó arreglando su traje lo mejor que podía y salió de la pequeña habitación donde se encontraba mostrando completa seriedad, camino hacia al altar dispuesto a esperar a la pelirosa que en cualquier momento entraría a la iglesia acompañada por la marcha nupcial.

"**Hoy quisiera vida mía haber tenido el valor" **

La ceremonia hace varios minutos había terminado y los ahora ya esposos Uchiha recibían aparentemente agradados las felicitaciones a cada uno de los invitados, la sonrisa amplia de Sakura martillaba la conciencia de Sasuke quien prefería no mirarla para evitar sentirse peor, sabia que la estaba arrastrando al mismo infierno que el, sabia que ahora quizás ya no había marcha atrás.

Varios murmullos se dejaron escuchar en el gran salón, Sasuke sintió la mano de Sakura envuelta en un guante de seda caro sobre su mano apretándolo con ligereza –Sasuke…- susurro bajamente acercándose a su oído –mira allá- la ahora esposa Uchiha levantó levemente la quijada enseñándole a su ahora esposo un lugar determinado donde la gente miraba con interés –es Naruto-kun- la voz le tembló un poco al pronunciar el nombre, nervios mezclados con emoción por conocer a la famosa estrella de cine y que aún mas este se encontrara en su boda.

Sasuke solamente levantó la mirada sintiendo cierto temblor en su cuerpo mientras veía a las personas que parecían disimular la emoción de ver al rubio quien caminaba tranquilamente entre la gente ignorando por completo las miradas y los murmullos, aquel Naruto era muy diferente al de siete años atrás, este caminaba con un toque de elegancia exquisito que casi rayaba en la prepotencia, llevaba una de sus manos metidas dentro de su obviamente costoso traje, todo de negro como anunciando a gritos el futuro del nuevo matrimonio, su camisa semi abierta dejando entrever un hermoso collar, todo en Naruto era diferente y el lo sabía.

Soltó la mano de Sakura casi disimuladamente como si eso borrara lo que hace unas horas había llevado a cabo, sin embargo apenas su mirada se cruzó con la de Naruto supo que por mas que lo intentara no podría ocultar lo mas que evidente –hola Sasuke- incluso su voz había cambiado, era tan sobria, tan suave pronunciando cada palabra como si fuera un dulce a probar, una pequeña sonrisa acompaño el gesto del rubio quien por primera vez desvió la mirada hacia la mujer al lado del hombre –buenas tardes Sakura-san- volvió a sonreír, pero esta vez fue aquella sonrisa que tantas veces había mostrado ante la pantalla grande, su maravillosa sonrisa patentada.

-es un honor tenerlo aquí Naruto-kun- la muchacha le sonrió complacida y dejó que la suave mejilla del rubio se rozara con la suya en un corto beso

-felicidades- Y Sakura se quedó ahí completamente estática ante tal gesto ¿Cuántas películas había visto de este muchacho que ahora la besaba aunque tan solo fuera en la mejilla? Aquel rubio era el sueño de muchas jovencitas que deseaban poder casarse algun día con el, y no es que Sasuke fuera menos, pero estaba segura de que a Naruto no lo podría volver a ver quizás en mucho tiempo "_pero… ¿por quien habra venido?_"

-Sasuke- nuevamente la sonrisa de Naruto hizo aparición, y ella supo muy bien el por que de su presencia, Naruto era amigo de su esposo –un gusto volver a verte- pero Sasuke parecía completamente ausente, el Uzumaki se acercó lentamente y lo abrazó casi con suavidad intentándolo sacar de su estupor –felicidades… amigo- un estremecimiento recorrió por completo el cuerpo del Uchiha quien apenas rozó con sus manos la espalda del menor intentando completar el abrazo –es bueno verte después de tantos años-

"**De haber subido yo contigo, en aquel tren del amor"**

-Sakura- la voz de Fugaku logró que finalmente Naruto se separara del cuerpo del mayor pero lentamente casi como desafiando a aquel hombre que hace tantos años no veía –¿podrías dejarnos un momento a solas?-

-claro, Fugaku-san- la pelirosa los miró extrañados pero aun asi se marchó mientras veía al mayor de los pelinegros observar con cierta rabia al rubio quien se mantenía inmune a aquella mirada, mas bien se veía altivo y desafiante, suspiro cansada, ya luego le diría a Sasuke que le contara de donde conocía a Naruto.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vine a la boda de mi mejor amigo-

-lárgate-

-veo que su amabilidad no ha cambiado en nada Fugaku-san-

-¿acaso estas…?-

-basta-

Sasuke miró fijamente a su padre y luego al rubio quien solamente lo observaba con una ceja levantada –padre déjanos solo, Naruto se irá de inmediato si es su presencia lo que te molesta, tan solo dame dos minutos para hablar con el y no quiero un escándalo en plena recepción, es mi boda y entra a quien a mi me de la gana- y sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte del mayor camino hacia la salida y el rubio lo siguió no sin antes dirigirle una ultima mirada al mayor acompañado de un pequeño asentimiento en señal de despedida.

Los pasos del pelinegro se detuvieron deteniendo al rubio quien se quedó a unos pasos de el ante la repentina reacción, los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron en los suyos -¿Por qué has venido?-

-¿no te gusta que haya venido?-

-no te entiendo-

-ni yo a ti, deberias estar rebosante de felicidad por haberte casado-

Sasuke solamente desvió la mirada –no es tu problema-

-tienes razón hace mucho que no lo es- los pasos de Naruto retumbaron en sus oídos –solo quise volver a verte una vez mas, hace muchos años que no te veía y quería ver en que hombre se había convertido el niño de quince años que vi por ultima vez- empezó a bajar los escalones que lo conducirían a la calle nuevamente –me alegro por ti Sasuke, aunque no se si en realidad tu merezcas esto-

Mas o menos calculó el momento en el que el rubio bajara los últimos escalones y aunque lo intento no pudo evitar girar para verlo una vez mas –Naruto…-

-por si te interesa saber me encontré a Itachi en Los Ángeles hace una semana, como de ahora en adelante voy a vivir allá y estoy en plena mudanza me lo encontré en un restaurante, me pidió que te mandara saludos, el esta muy bien sería bueno que lo visitaras-

Naruto giró para observar al pelinegro que seguía aun en la entrada del edificio –por si te interesa saberlo fue tu padre quien me envió una invitacion- una sonrisa algo irónica se posó en sus labios -¿acaso de verdad pensó que no tendría el valor para venir?- y por un momento Sasuke creyó estar frente a una versión distorsionada de Naruto, aquel rubio tan desafiante no era el mismo que habia conocido –te deseo lo mejor Sasuke- un auto rojo se estacionó justo frente al rubio –quien sabe y tal vez nos volvamos a ver en siete años mas-

"**Que llega una vez en la vida…"**

Lo observó abrir la puerta del auto y gracias a que el auto era descapotable observó claramente a un pelirrojo con gafas que iba al volante y por un momento recordó la noticia que había escuchado días atrás #_y acerca de la tan misteriosa pareja del Actor Uzumaki Naruto se rumorea por ahí que se trata del famoso productor Sabaku no Gaara heredero de la famosa compañía de cine Sabaku…_# y por un momento tuvo el presentimiento de que aquella presentadora no se equivocaba.

Bajó lo mas rápido que pudo las escaleras y lo único que pudo ver fue al carro desaparecer al doblar en una esquina, su negro cabello se movió un poco con el viento y una opresión se formó en su pecho -¿Sasuke?- la voz de Sakura llegó a sus oidos pero aun asi ni siquiera giró para observarla.

#_quien sabe y tal vez nos volvamos a ver en siete años mas…_#

"**Solo una vez"**

**+-FIN-+**

_Bueno antes que nada quería disculparme por haberme desaparecido del mapa por competo y por tanto tiempo, pero es que he estado sumamente ocupada y ajetreada de un lado para otro con los estudios, mis amigos, etc, etc, pero en fin lo bueno es que por fin he vuelto!... aunque espero que no quieran matarme por haberme desaparecido como dos meses…_

_Bueno quería aclararles antes que nada que la apuesta que mi amiga y yo hicimos sigue en pie hasta hoy obviamente lo que pasaba es que no podía publicarla por falta de tiempo, en fin la apuesta consistía en que yo tenia que publicar capítulos ridículamente cortos y superar los 15 reviews y si lo lograba pues le ganaba, y esa era la parte que no les podía contar puesto que si lo hacía no tendría sentido la apuesta, y pues antes de borrar la historia ya tenía 16 reviews así que oficialmente le había ganado (con dos o tres capitulo publicados ya no recuerdo) en fin! El caso es que yo pensaba publicarla el mismo dia el fic ya completo pero por una cosa y otra no pude y ya luego me fue imposible._

_Pero aquí esta! Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review la vez pasada, la verdad es que no recuerdo muy bien quienes eran, pero se los agradezco y por su puesto su apoyo y confianza en que desarrollaría una buena historia, disculpen por lo cortos que eran mis capítulos pero es que de eso se trataba y estaba sumamente condicionada, con la letra, la trama y el nombre, por que ojo! El titulo del fic no tiene nada que ver con la canción, pero eso si la canción es hermosa._

_Como sea… desde que van leyendo la cancion ya se van imaginando el final, por obvias razones no los podía dejar juntos por que sino la cancion no tendría sentido, mi amiga es un tanto dramatica con respecto a todo, asi que me imagino por que escocgió esa cancion._

_Y para los que no entiendan de lo que estoy hablando, mil disculpas pero me da pereza explicarlo todo, por lo tanto las notas anteriores son para las personas que leyeron este fic en capítulos hace como dos meses o algo… pero eso si! El fic es para todo el que guste de leer, nos vemos en otro fic!. Y gracias por leer._

_NeSLY._


End file.
